Todo Por Los Libros
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Libros, como olvidar aquellas armas que siempre nos hacían usar al largo de nuestra formación; la base del conocimiento, pero Hinata ha encontrado algo muy interesante en ellos que hace a Naruto temer ¿Qué será eso? One-shot


****_Bueno. Aquí yo con un One-shot que ya tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo (Ya subido en otros foros: DZ y la Weeb NaruHina V.02) y se me dio la oportunidad de pasarlo en esté foro también ^^_

**[OS] Todo por los libros**

**-*NaruHina*- **

**[Lemon/Comedia]**

_- ¿A dónde iré?__-_

Susurras con miedo, miras por la ventana, ya está anocheciendo, tus manos pasan por ese cabello rubio, que ahora ya tocan con suavidad tus hombros, ella adoraba acariciarte esos mechones dorados y... tal vez, aún adora hacerlo. Sin embargo tu solo pegas tu frente contra el vidrio en un intento de romperte la cabeza, cosa que es imposible, tú cabeza no se rompería aunque se golpeará con el iceberg que hundió la Titanic

_- No puedo quedarme aquí por siempre- _

Piensas con desesperación, apretase tus manos frustrado, tienes miedo, quitas tu cabeza del vidrio y vas en paso lento de un lado para otro con desesperación, tu mirada refleja el pánico, ¿Qué te pasa?, tiemblas como un cachorro asustado, piensas en escapar, hacerte una desfiguración. El país de las Olas no era tan mal lugar después de todo

Te golpeas mental y físicamente, ¿Huir? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso cuando nunca en tu vida habías agregado la palabra "Cobarde" a tu vocabulario?

_- Maldito cobarde- _

Está bien, tal vez ahora ya estaba en el

Pero sabes que esas palabras dedicadas a ti mismo no te darán el valor suficiente. Ya la lastimaste una vez, ¿Lo harás de nuevo?

_- Pero...- _

Tratas de buscar escusas donde no las hay. Das un largo suspiro, te sientas en la silla que está atrás de tu escritorio, y piensas en que arias si no fuera una falta de moral salir corriendo en ropa interior. Tu cuerpo se calienta

No es excitación de eso estás seguro, al menos quieres estarlo, es, ¿miedo?. HA claro que es miedo incluso sudas frío

**- ****¡Solo ****díselo mocoso!****-**

Te grita el Kiuuby ya arto de escuchar tus pensamientos cada semana o cada día, ya ni él mismo lo sabe

**- Ya estoy cansado de tus lloriqueos, lo hecho, hecho está y nada de lo que hagas lo remediará ¡afróntalo!- **

El zorro pulgoso tenía razón

¡Eres el Hokage de Konoha! ¡Maldita sea!, héroe de la guerra ninja que se desato hace ya dos años en el cual resultaron vencedores. Has hecho regresar al buen camino al "Traidor Uchiha" Quién empezó a salir con esa mujer que tanto perseguiste. Haruno Sakura

_- Si es verdad, no puedo darme por vencido, no ahora. Iré y está vez aré las cosas bien ¡Dattebayo!- _

Gritas tu lema, ahora de batalla mirando al techo con una sonrisa, no te rendirás, ¿O sí?

Otra a bofetada mental y física, te dolió está vez, probablemente tu mejilla esté más roja que las mejillas de_ "Aquella" _juntas

No, claro que no te rendirás, estás dispuesto, irás a casa y lo dirás. ¡Como hombre!

Y si ella no quería escucharte, no abría más remedio que obligarla

De modo gentil claro, solo rogabas porqué no allá ido con el "Shrek" de su padre y el "Sancho Panza" de su primo, te matarían y te harían suplicar piedad de mil y un formas

_- No, ya lo dije- _

Admiras lo que dices y lo que harás, pero sabes que desde un principio es tu culpa, solo recuerdas esos momentos.

Te da escalofríos cuando piensas en eso

_- Ha ojala no hubiera pasado, Hinata- _

No sabes como pero ya estás en la entrada de tu casa, con sumo cuidado abres la puerta y con la habilidad Shinobi que se te inculto en tus duros entrenamientos, diste pasos lentos hasta pasar por la sala que normalmente usas para ir a tu recamara

_- Naruto- _

¡Mierda! te paralizas al oír tu nombre de esa boca que tantas veces probaste, pasas saliva por tu garganta seca, y escuchas el sonido que hace la lámpara cuando es prendida

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?... La última vez saliste corriendo- _

Habla con firmeza y tu solo cierras los ojos respirando lentamente tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas. Debías encontrar algo rápido de lo contrarío te echaría bombas en la cabeza recordándote lo que hiciste la última vez a que hablaron

_- Hina... tenemos que hablar y lo sabes- _

Tú corazón late fuerte al escuchar que se levanta del sillón y el sonido de sus pasos acercándose taladran tus oídos. ¿Por qué no fuiste un árbol en vez de humano con un demonio en el cuerpo?

_- Mírame, Naruto- _

Esa perturbadora voz inocente, cometiste el posible segundo peor error de tu vida... Abriste los ojos

_- Hinata- _

Tus ojos azules ven con asombro, ¿sus ojos? No, ¿sus labios? No. ¡La vez TODA entera con un demonio!, tus pies tiemblan y te arrodillas bajando la mirada, que débil eres

_- No te odio Naruto, sé que estás confundido, y respeto eso- _

Maldices el día en el que Kami-sama decidió poner a esa mujer en tu camino, solo te confunde, su mano blanquecina se acerca a ti, el esmalte de color negro en sus uñas llama tu atención, miras los dedos de sus pies, sus uñas llevan el mismo color que el de sus manos, lames tus labios y pasas saliva nuevamente por tu garganta en un tonto intento de contener las ganas de llorar

_- Naruto...- _

Susurra cerca de tu oído y susurra una palabra que solo tú puedes oír

Has perdido...

¿Cuantas horas han pasado?

¿Cuanto tiempo te ha torturado?

¿Cuanto tiempo fuiste su conejillo de indias?

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo sobre ti como un martillo sobre un clavo pequeño golpeándolo con fuerza?

No tienes ni la más mínima idea

_- Hinata...- _

Susurras moviendo un mechón de su cabello enrollándolo en su dedo índice

_- Dime- _

Contesta ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción moviendo su mejilla sonrojada contra tu pecho desnudo

_- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me dejes dormir? Por lo menos… ¿Está noche?__-_

Preguntas cansado, tu espalda topa contra en suelo de la cocina, ahora te preguntas como carajos llegaste ahí, hechas una mirada a tu alrededor y ves tu ropa y la de ella por todo el piso

Tenías que ser débil ante la tentación.

**- Me sorprende que le temas a esto mocoso****-**

Te dice el Kiuuby con burla y decepción, como no está en tu lugar

De hecho estás feliz de que no esté él en tu lugar

"_¿Tú__ no?... ¡Auch! mi espalda__"_

Te quejas mentalmente moviéndote, la bestia de tu interior ríe y deja por terminada la charla, mañana dormirás en el escritorio de nuevo, con un ardor especial en tu espalda gracias a las nuevas marcas y lo peor, con ganas de repetir una y otra vez lo que acabas de hacer ganando miradas de todos los que te vean cuando entren a tu despacho

Recuerdas que la primera vez que hablaron, lo disfrutaste mucho lo admites, pero llegó al punto que no te dejaba dormir, llegabas cansado al trabajo y eso te desconcentraba

_- Entiendo__-_

Dice ella levantándose sacándote de tus pensamientos, ¿Dónde quedó el pudor y la decencia que tenía cuando la conociste? Sherk tiene razón, has convertido a su pequeña

Al quedar completamente de pie tus ojos la miran de arriba abajo, no hay nada de diferente en ella, pero aun así no puedes evitar sonrojarte de sobremanera

¿Desde cuando te sonrojas en un momento así?

_- Pero que quede claro que eres tú el culpable- _

Dijo la mujer. Eso lo sabes, ella se retira y comienza a tomar su ropa del suelo, observas sus anchas caderas siendo tocadas por las puntas de su cabello azulado moviéndose de izquierda a derecha en un baile tentador, tus manos se mueven ansiosas queriendo tocar nuevamente esa zona y tu respiración se agita, ella te ha escuchado

¿Cómo? No lo sabes

_- Aunque me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo como la última vez- _

No dormirías en la casa de Akamaru nuevamente con tus hormonas fuera de lugar, Kiba casi te mata al ver que sacaste al pobre cachorro para refugiarte aquella noche

Hinata te dio la espalda nuevamente, pero su cabeza se movió dejándote mirar esos ojos plateados y algunos cabellos, te mira con seducción, sonríe de lado y sale de la cocina para que sus pasos te den a entender que comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente

Reaccionas, te levantas y sin perder tiempo recoges a la velocidad de la luz toda tu ropa

Si era tu culpa

Si no hubieras dejado los libros de Ero-Sannin en medio de sus libros de ciencia, romanticismo, drama, suspenso y demás cuando saliste a una reunión de Kages

Esa mujer seguiría siendo la esposa tierna que siempre tenía la cena preparada y te recibía con un tazón enorme de ramen junto con un jugoso y tímido beso.

Sus mejillas ya no se sonrojaban cuando te veía, ahora solo cuando estaba profundamente nerviosa frente a sus amigos y familiares o cuando hacías a la perfección tu "deber"

"_He creado a un mostro con mirada de __ángel"_

Caminabas por el pasillo con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, entraste por la puerta de tu recamara y sonreíste de forma malévola al escuchar el sonido del agua y su voz entonando una canción.

Al infierno lo que pasaría al día siguiente, de todos modos sabías que los papeles a firmar no se irían caminando.

Y si alguien solicitaba los servicios de los ninjas de Konoha, Sakura los atendería quisiera o no

Pero una oportunidad así con tu esposa no pasaba dos veces, a nadie engañas, claro que las tienes, abres la puerta del baño que está dentro de tu recamara, la silueta se puede ver aunque ella haiga apagado las luces, tus ojos se tornan carmesí, tu mano se acerca a la cortina de color azul y de un solo movimiento la remueves

Te sorprendes un poco al ver que ella está arrinconada en la pared, sus manos estaban como siempre solías verlos, unidos por los dedos índices, ella sonreía con una tímida mirada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Acaso te estaba retando?

Te acercas a ella separas violentamente sus manos sosteniéndolas contra la pared con una sola de tus manos, la izquierda para ser precisos, pegas tu frente con la de ella, dejando que el agua te bañe también, oprimes tu pecho contra el suyo, separas algunos cabellos y muerdes su cuello, la escuchas gritar, pero no escuchas que te pida dejar de hacerlo, es más solo movió su cabeza aún lado para darte más acceso, sonríes en tus adentros, la mano que tenías libre solo paso a su pierna hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos y apretarlo con fuerza

¡Ya la tienes! Si ella creía que por a ver leído uno o dos libros del ermitaño que te enseño tanto, te tenía dominado ya era hora de demostrarle lo contrarío

Han pasado 30 min y a ti te parecieron segundos

Realmente no tenías remedio, el agua ya no caía ahora solo querías concentrarte en ella

¿Habías sido tú el que cerró la llave de la regadera o fue ella? Uno de los misterios de la semana

Te sientes dentro de ella, su interior es cálido, estrecho y delicioso, ves su cuerpo sobre el tuyo moviéndose de arriba abajo de lado a lado, es complaciente para ti verla desde ese ángulo, sus manos arañan tu pecho en cada movimiento, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, te inclinaste por tomar sus muñecas acercándola a tú y a besar apasionadamente sus labios, en ocasiones los muerdes, ella parece molestarse, pero ambos saben que no es molestia para esa mujer.

Tus manos tomaban su cabello acercándola más a tu rostro. Te gusta enredar tus dedos en su melena, ella suspira tu nombre, crees que ya estuvo demasiado tiempo sobre ti

La empujas haciendo que caiga sobre el suelo frío, te acercas a ella, te arrodillas, Tomás su cadera, haces que sus piernas te rodeen y te adentras nuevamente. Sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza se cerraban con fuerza, su cabello desordenado y esparcido por todo el suelo, sus ojos medio abiertos estaban puestos en tú, sus pechos moviéndose según tus movimientos, sus respiraciones son más rápidas al igual que las tuyas, ahora es esa peli negra la que toma tu dorado cabello acercándote a ella haciendo que sus labios chocarán y sus lenguas se encontrarán, sientes que está apunto de llegar al orgasmo, pero tú no la dejarás, sales de ella, te ha torturado ya muchas noches, le devolverás el favor en ese instante

_- Ah Na-Naruto- _

La escuchas llamarte cuando liberas sus labios parecía insatisfecha

_- Mmm Di Dime- _

Contestaste en un ronquido, ella suspiraba en un inútil intento de hablar. Quisiera admitirlo o no, tú eras el experto en eso

_- ¿Te...?__-_

Miraste sus ojos, como te gustaría tener un diccionario en tu cabeza para decirle de mil formas que te vuelve loco y... tienes que admitirlo, un desquiciado sexual. No pudiste evitarlo, tu mano izquierda apretó uno de sus pechos con fuerza, pero veías el rostro de la peli negra, quería mantener el control de sus gemidos propios, siempre te sorprende que haga eso

_- ¿T Te ah Arrepientes de no recoger tus libros cu-cuando te vas de vi viaje?- _

Tu boca figuró una sonrisa y besaste sus labios con ferocidad

_- ¡he! Claro que no__-_

_- ¿Por qué me lo te-temía?- _

Sonrió por unos instantes cuando sabes que seguramente está cansada

_- Na-Naruto-kun. Paremos con esto- _

Cerró sus ojos completamente, tú sueltas una carcajada

_- Lo siento Hina, pero está vez, el que decide eso soy yo, no más niño bueno- _

Dices agitado, Hinata solo pasa saliva, ríes levantándote, aguarrás sus muñecas haciendo que se levante también, sus piernas se doblan y tiemblan, piensas rápido, ¿Donde? Muestras una maliciosa sonrisa, volteas a verla, suspira agitadamente no la dejarás descansar eso no, así que por eso atrapas su cadera con uno de tus brazos juntándola a tú la besas y la encaminas a una de las paredes del baño, tus manos bajan a sus muslos para levantarla, entras nuevamente en su cuerpo con brusquedad moviéndote con más fuerza y con más velocidad, adentrándote más en ella en cada embestida, podías percibir su sudor y el tuyo propio confinándose, ella no hace más que abrazarte y rasguñar tu espalda; Eso te recuerda algo

_- Por cierto- _

Mencionas parando pero sin salir de ella, te acercaste a su oído

_- Esas manitas tuyas, ¿Qué haré con ellas?- _

Echaste un vistazo al rededor, no encontraste nada útil, así que sin dejarla en el suelo ni perdiendo tu lugar en la cavidad de tu esposa caminaste hasta llegar a su habitación

_- N-no se supone que ma-mañana teni-as que traba-jar- _

Detectas al instante su cansancio

"_Bienvenida a mi mundo__"_

Pensaste apretando sus glúteos escuchándola suspirar

_- Tú te lo buscaste, y el que busca...__-_

Miraste un lado clásico de la habitación

_- ... Encuentra- _

Te acercas a la cama donde muchas veces la has tomado, aunque sea un lugar ya muy clásico no deja de ser útil, dejaste con suavidad su cuerpo, la miras por un segundo se ve sonrojada, será que jamás te habrá visto así. Mientras dejas el interior de la Hyuuga para caminar con rapidez hacía un cajón piensas que nunca habías dejado a la chica con las ganas de terminar y siempre has sido amable por temor a hacerle daño, en tiempo de nada estabas de vuelta con ella probando con ternura sus labios, intenta mover sus manos hacía tu rostro pero no se lo permites, te apoderas de sus manos entrelazándolas entre las tuyas a un lado de su cabeza

_- ¿Cansada?-_

Preguntaste sin soltar sus manos, ella asintió débilmente

_- Que pena-_

Lamentaste, dejaste sus manos, cuando la chica quiso levantarlas se sorprendió de no poder hacerlo. Tenías tantas ventajas por ser Hokage y saber utilizar algunas armas y jutsu ocultos que pocos pueden utilizar o ver, uno te acaba de ayudar en tu problema, unos simples hilos para atrapar a los enemigos y "pegarlos" por decirlo así al lugar que desees, pero en ese momento hiciste una excepción

_- Digamos que ya tengo suficientes marcas en mi espalda. Por el momento se quedarán así-_

Por primera vez te miró con miedo, no te importó. Soltaste un quejido cuando ella replico

_- Naruto-kun ya ba-basta-_

Tomaste una mirada pensativa y respondiste casi en un segundo

_- No-_

Agarraste sus dos piernas y las colocaste sobre tus hombros rozando tu sexo sobre el suyo

_- Tú me provocaste- _

Entraste en ella con vigor sintiendo su calidez, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir tus acometidas, y según tú ibas cansado, ahora mismo verías su gran fortaleza por la cual destacaba en su clan, sin dejar de entrar y salir de su cuerpo te acercaste a ella para besarla, sus paredes apretándote fue demasiado para dejar tu escancia en ella, la chica dio su último grito de la noche y tú dormirías cómodamente bien, dejaste sus piernas y saliste de su cuerpo. Las manos de la Hyuuga se liberaron después de que quitaste los hilos de sus muñecas, te acostaste a su lado sin embargo sentiste su brazo en tu pecho, la miraste tenía los ojos cerrados, así que solo te abrazaste a ella durmiendo

Seguro que si Jirayra te hubiera visto en esos momentos alegaría de tú diciendo que todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste de él y su nariz se transformaría en cascada que en vez de agua saldría sangre, pero es tu esposa y muy pronto la madre de tus hijos así que técnicamente no hacías nada fuera del otro mundo

Y tú mismo lo dijiste: No te arrepientes...

No te arrepientes de ser un completo desordenado que deja todo por todos lados

¿Y pensar que ella tomaría a mal esos libros en casa?

¿Otra a bofetada? Si pero te la darías en la mañana siguiente

- Al día siguiente -

_- ¡Hokage-sama!-_

Despiertas al escuchar semejante escándalo, con pesadez te levantaste de la suavidad de tú cama

_- ¡Rayos me quedé dormido!-_

Te miras, estás sin ropa alguna y con algunas marquitas que no querías que nadie viera, con las fuerzas que estaban en ti te apresuraste a tomar unos boxers una playera blanca y un pantalón anaranjado como el que solías usar cuando tenías 16. Corriste hacía la entrada, abriste y hablaste lo más calmado posible

_- ¿Si?-_

El ambu que llevaba una máscara en su rostro te entregó una carta diciendo

_- Llego esto para usted, se dijo que era de suma importancia que lo recibiera lo más pronto posible. Me retiro-_

Diciendo eso se fue en una nube de humo, entraste a tu casa, abriste el sobre y leíste lo que decía

"**Estimado****: Hokage-sama**

**Lamento informarle que de ****última**** hora se a convocado una reunión de lideres para organizar el próximo evento por el Fin de Madara y la salvación de la vida ninja como la conocemos se le agradecería su presencia lo más pronto posible**

**Firma: El Kazekage"**

Doblas nuevamente la hoja

_- ¿Cuando dejara los formalismos?-_

Después de un rato ya estás bañado, con tu típico atuendo y has informado a Shikamaru que se haga cargo mientras no estás. Te acuerdas de una cosa, sacas de tu bolsillo un "Regalo" y te retiras. Pero antes, abofeteas tu rostro y ríes

En la mesa de la cocina solo se visualizaba

__Icha Icha Paraise VII by Jirayra-sama (O baby-Jirayra para las señoritas ^/^)__

**Fin**

_Oficialmente, esté es mi primer Lemon, el primero que escribo y del cual estuve satisfecha; bueno al menos yo no lo ví tan crítico XDDD pero esa es solo mi opinión, si alguno cree que le falto más "acción" pues trataré de mejorar =d_**  
**

_Gracias por Leer_


End file.
